


Vault 138

by Silver_Shroud



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Groping, Masturbation, Multi, Nudism, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shroud/pseuds/Silver_Shroud
Summary: Vault-Tec.  Better living, underground.  A way to ensure humanity and the American way survives the apocalypse.What we the readers know, what most of the vault dwellers don't know, is that most of the vaults are an experiment of some kind.  Here's the tales of one where some of our common social barriers are simply obliterated.  Now if the tags and this aren't enough of a warning of the content of this writing, let me be rather blunt:  If you're offended about sex (and underage sex, its two of the freaking tags!) then you'll want to skip this work of fiction entirely and move on elsewhere.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Vault number is specifically chosen, as at this time as far as I know there is no canon "Vault 138" and is a play on "69"

You’d probably think there’s not much to do in a vault, but believe it or not there’s a lot of work that goes on just to make sure everyone doesn’t die a horrible death.

Now I’m not living in the kind of vault you’re probably thinking of. This is something completely different. More like a bomb shelter, but really massive. There’s close to a thousand people living in what’s effectively an underground… village. I almost said “city” just then, but I’m told that cities were where thousands upon thousands of people, at least. More like millions.

As the history goes, a big corporation made dozens of “vaults” to help protect humanity from the catastrophe of a nuclear war. Some two hundred years ago, it happened, and my ancestors were secured in this underground vault. The place was made to be completely self sufficient. Nuclear power for electricity, water recycling, hydroponics, and loads more.

Well, almost.

A few years in, after the vault was sealed, the hydraulic system that helped power the doors to the entire place failed. I understand it was quite a surprise, and there was no way to get the system working again. On the bright side there wasn’t a single closed door so no one got trapped.

But then, there wasn’t a way to close any doors. That meant no privacy. There was a lot of problems right after that.

A year later one of the fabricators failed. If you guessed that it was the one that let us make clothing, you guessed right.

So, fast forward to where I’m at, several generations in. We’re a vault of somewhat free spirited nudists. Somewhere along the line everyone pretty much decided there wasn’t a super big need for clothing when the climate’s controlled and the temperature’s pretty constant. It doesn’t get too chill during the night so I don’t even sleep with a blanket really.

And as I’ve been told, yes, in the earlier days people did try to use blankets and towels as makeshift clothing. This didn’t last more than a few years as more and more people decided it was more hassle to try and deal with the makeshift clothing than it was to just go naked.

Anyway, it’s about a typical morning. My terminal screen says it’s Monday, March 11, 2295. I stretched a little before leaving my little room to head up to one of the atriums. It’s still relatively early, so there’s not too many people up and about just yet. My room’s in the North block, fourth level, so I have a few flights of stairs to go up.

Now the atriums are huge. At their sides the walls are four stories tall, and if it was wide enough you could fit a five story building underneath the central archway. From the sides on the second floor are cafeterias that run the whole length of the atrium, and the one on west side was my destination. The cafeterias are pretty much a twenty-four hour buffet; grab a plate and help yourself to whatever food’s currently being served. The Mr. Handy’s of the vault bustle back and forth with trays of food and such, but the real cooking’s done by human hands. The robots, despite how good they can be, just never could get the hang of good cooking. They can help in the kitchen, but its human hands that are guiding them. I dolled up a breakfast and sat down at an empty booth, _Rocket 69_ playing over the sound system’s speakers. I didn’t have to wait long before I had company.

Sandy was pretty much a lifelong friend of mine. We’d grown up together, learning together, playing together, just about everything. We were both seven when we’d fooled around a little with each other, but it was a few days after she had turned ten (I’m a few months older than her) when we’d really gone all the way. She still joked about how my big dick hurt her first time, but it certainly didn’t stop her then from making me cum in her pussy three times. She had red hair that was closer to curly than wavy and draped down to the small of her back. Her breasts now were nice little handfuls, slimmer hips and a nice butt you could grab hold of, her slightly pale skin not overly freckled, and pink nipples that were now soft but I knew how to tease to make them pop out.

With her was her little sister, Cora. She turned ten just a few days ago. Her hair was more like copper than red, straight, and she had it braided into a single ponytail that reached down to her waste. She had no hips or breasts to speak of, and her pink nipples were still rather tiny. But she liked it when I rubbed her pussy.

But right now wasn’t the time for it, even though the thought started making my dick a little hard. Not a bad thing as it tended to happen to all the guys at least a little. For Sandy, if she got to thinking about riding my dick she’d probably be getting a little wet between the legs right now anyway, though that’s not quite as obvious. Except for this one girl…

“So, what’s on the list today?” Sandy asked.

“I think it’s the number four hydroponics, checking the water lines for the melons.” I told them. “Didn’t you get assigned that too?”

“Yeah.” sighed Sandy. “Just sounds so dull.”

“You won’t be saying that once you see how big this crop gets. Those seeds were from the south side’s number three batch last harvest, and those things were huge.”

“How big?” Cora asked, looking really excited.

I gave her a big smile and said, “As big as you.” She laughed, though honestly I wasn’t too far from the truth. She wasn’t quite sixty pounds herself, and some of the largest of that batch had been a lot closer to eighty.

We chatted more about the baseball game Saturday between the east and west side’s ten year olds, and I noticed Cora blush when a particular boy’s name had been mentioned. Well, in part I couldn’t blame her since he was a few months older but had a pretty good sized dick. No one had any idea how it was that some of the guys got so… blessed? For most of these boys they kinda grew out of it, the rest of their bodies catching up in proportion. Now if only I’d been so lucky.

We didn’t just leave our used dishware on the table when we left. At either end of the cafeteria is a collection bin for dirty dishes, and even though the Mr. Handys can handle bussing the tables and collecting everything it’s drilled into all of us that we should do a little and leave them in bins to be taken for the wash.

The three of us walked to hydroponics bays, the passageway to them being on the same floor as the cafeterias at the far side of the atrium. Not far in are doors to the showers, where everyone’s supposed to wash up after working in the hydroponics bay, the rooms of which are further down. Each of these rooms is dedicated to a particular crop: corn, wheat, watermelons, tomatoes, etc. It’s a communal effort, checking the plants for healthy growth, plucking flowers and little buds from the vines that are trying too hard, picking the melons that’re just huge and ready, and also making sure that the irrigation lines aren’t clogged or anything. There’s good air circulation, occasional stations for water for people to drink from, but you’re still gonna get sweaty and dirty from the work. The hydroponics rooms are wide, with plant stations running down both sides at regular intervals.

Now remember when I said we were a colony of free spirited nudists? Well, Sandy, Cora, and myself weren’t the only ones working this room, but somewhere along the line the urge had hit a couple working the other side from us. They were tightly embraced, his dick getting hard as he fondled her breast. Usually everyone just ignores the people who get going like that, though watching’s not exactly discouraged either (we’re used to no privacy, remember?).

Sandy pressed herself to me, her body hot and just a little slick with sweat from helping. She was a bit shorter than me, and as I glanced down at her breasts, shining with her sweat in the artificial light, I could see her breathing heavily, her nipples starting to poke.

I didn’t quite get a chance to kiss her cheek, she turned to me just enough for my lips to catch the corner of her mouth. I put an arm around her, my other hand reaching up to cup her breast, squeezing just a little as I rubbed my thumb over her nipple. She put an arm around me, her other hand reaching for my balls and cupping them just the same. My hand fell away from her breast, going straight to her crotch. She moaned softly into my lips as I pushed two fingers between the lips of her labia, already slicked with something other than her sweat, her little clit sliding between them. She squeezed me a little, her grip changing to my dick, now harder, and stroking me slowly. My dick’s already on the big side, but it doesn’t get a whole lot longer when I get hard.

Sandy broke our kiss, staring up at me with hungry eyes as she tightened her grip on my dick. She stuck out her chest, lifting her breasts to me.

We didn’t really have to say anything at this point. I mean, seriously, we were ten when we popped each other’s cherry. Between two planters for melons I walked over to the wall and sat down on the cool floor. Sandy knelt down beside me, hungrily taking my dick in her mouth. There was no way she could take my whole member, I never expected her to, but she always tried to put as much in her mouth as she could. I couldn’t stop her, and I really didn’t want to either. It was nearly electric as I felt her lips pressing around my dick, her tongue trying to dig a furrow every time she slid me out.

When Sandy was ready she moved to straddle me, my dick in one hand. She pulled just a little, exposing the head of my dick just before she pressed me to her pussy, her crotch hairless and smooth, gleaming with sweat. She’d had a treatment that a doctor had found long ago, a way to use tiny lasers to burn away the follicles for hair, and a good many people had this done. It was quite popular, really, and even I’d had my pubic hair expunged.

Sandy was hot and wet as she slowly lowered herself on my dick, impaling herself and squeezing me as she went. She always took me slow at first, taking in as much of my dick as she could, and that was a lot. I could feel her juices getting squeezed out, dribbling down my shaft and over my balls, hot and runny and sticky. The pink lips of her labia just brushed the base of my dick. She rocked her hips a little, giving her pussy a twist on my dick, and my whole body shivered with anticipation.

“Um, Jason?” I heard Cora ask softly. Both of us looked up at Sandy’s little sister as she watched us, clutching her hands to her chest, her legs pressed tightly together as she twisted her body in a mix of embarrassment, wonder, and maybe a bit of excitement.

I held a hand up to Cora, which she took and knelt down beside us. At this vantage it was a little easier to see her tiny nipples had become pink little points poking from her flat chest. “What’re you feeling?” I asked her as Sandy remained impaled on my dick.

“Really warm.” Cora said, trying to look down at the floor, “My tummy’s all flip floppy, and…”

I put a hand at her side, caressing her thigh and slipping my fingers back just a little to feel the curve of her tiny butt. She already knew about sex, most did by the time they were five, but it was a big taboo to be anything but supportive to the younger crowd. This would also be extra hard for her, as she’d have to try and sort out her feelings for Mike and her desires right now.

“And I feel like I might pee.” Cora finished.

“Would you like it if we helped you?” Sandy asked. Cora’s eyes went wide, then dropped to where my huge dick was buried in her big sister, hot and throbbing as she gave me a little squeeze with her pussy. And no, this wasn’t unheard of.

“It won’t hurt, I promise.” Sandy added. She gave me the hint of what she had in mind by rocking her hips back, and together we scooted out a little so I could lie on the floor. Still looking a little unsure of things, Sandy and I helped Cora up a little, and gently to straddle my chest. I brought my arms around her legs, brushing my fingers over her mons venus. She giggled at my touch.

Over my crotch Sandy started grinding, her butt rocking front to back a bit as she made my dick wiggle inside of her. With my middle fingers only I rubbed the supple flesh of Cora’s crotch, spreading her labia just a little to show me her lower lips, moistened with her own excitement already. I gave her a little puff, like I was blowing out a birthday candle, pressing my fingertips to her clit just a little. I heard Cora squeak as I gently rubbed her.

I was rather gentle when I slipped my hands away to take hold of her by her hips, pushing just a little to bring her crotch closer to my face. Her green eyes were wide with fear and confusion, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily with nervous excitement. I smiled and gave her a wink just before touching my lips to hers, breathing in the scent of her pussy, her heat, and making her squeak again when my lips pressed in to touch her clit. I sucked just a little, then touched my tongue to her lips, reaching low to taste her sweat juices, licking her like ice cream and swirling the tip of my tongue around her clit. Her tiny, lustful moan must’ve been a trigger or something for Sandy, her grinding turning to a slow pumping of my dick, and I pressed my lips to her little sister’s clit, moaning into her crotch as my tongue darted around her clit some more.

“I feel funny…” Cora said between gasping breaths. “I think…”

“Don’t think.” Sandy told her sister, her pace quickening as she leaned back on my dick, still squeezing my shaft to make her wetness dribble down.

I gave Cora’s pussy a good, long lick that ended with my tongue running heavily over her clit. “Don’t hold anything back.” I told her, taking a second to look up at her, her slim body, her nipples looking pretty hard now. I reached up with both hands, running up her sides and around to her chest, fingers pushing over her flat chest and scraping her nipples. She gasped, a tremor running from her chest down to her hips, and with her crotch so close to my mouth I immediately pressed my tongue between her lips, licking her labia up and down while she clutched my hands to her chest. I bet she wished she had big breasts like her sister right now, but I didn’t care.

Right now that other couple, whatever they were doing, didn’t matter. Cora’s pussy was plenty wet, my tongue slipping along her pink flesh easily. I had no real idea when she had her orgasm until her crotch jumped, near bashing into my mouth. I made a hungry nom-nom kind of noise as I opened my mouth wide, sucking on her as I tried to drive my tongue deeper between the lips of her pussy. On my dick Sandy had gone to more bouncing, faster and faster. Over my head Cora started making a noise that was almost a squeak, almost a moan, and I had a moment to think that she kinda sounded cute as a little trickle of cum slipped from her. I lapped it up on my tongue and slathered the sweet little bit on her clit, and this time she moaned a little more lustfully.

Slowly Cora climbed off of me, lifting one leg rather high and I got a wonderful look at her little pussy, her pink lips spread wide and nearly dripping with her own juices. She was just settling on her side as Sandy’s pussy suddenly clamped down on my dick, gushing her cum as her back bowed, her breasts sticking out, bouncing as she moaned lustfully. She came down on my dick, giving me short, quick thrusts as she squirted all over me and getting me closer…

Before I knew how built up I’d gotten I ejaculated in Sandy, that sweet, orgasmic release as I flooded her with my cum. Sandy fell over me, and my hands went to her hips, helping her pump my dick more, our bodies slick with sweat as she crushed her breasts into my chest. I squeezed her butt as the last bits of cum seeped out. She didn’t have far to go when she finally collapsed on top of me, almost too tired to lift her hips from mine, my dick now growing floppy as it slipped from her. She slid to my side, opposite of Cora who now snuggled up closer to me. They both put a hand on my chest, and I relished the feel of their touch, their fingers as they brushed over my nipples.

I turned my gaze to little Cora. “Like your orgasm?” I asked.

Cora’s gaze was locked on my dick, shiny and wet with her sister’s juices and still as large as hell. She said nothing as she nodded her head.

“You can touch it, if you want.” I told her.

She seemed too afraid to at first. Or maybe she was trying to figure out if she wanted to or not. We just cuddled in the afterglow, and after a little while Cora finally made up her mind and reached down to touch my dick. It was with just one fingertip, but she slid it up and down the length of my shaft. After Sandy’s ride I wondered if I was gonna get hard again. I won’t ever know since Cora soon put her hand on my chest again.

I think it was a minute or two more where we just laid there before I finally ruined the mood, saying, “I think we should get back to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

My name’s Allan, I’m 25, and I have the un-envious job of maintaining the Mr. Handy and Mrs. Nanny robots in the vault. I’m not the only one who does this, it’d be impossible to keep up if I did this alone.

It was close to the end of my shift, about six o’clock, and I’d just wrapped up getting a Mr. Handy’s pincer hand back together and in working order. It thanked me before jetting back off to the cafeteria it was assigned to. I pretty much ignored it as I started collecting my tools and putting them away. This was one of the two maintenance rooms on the third atrium floor, at the far end from the middle of the vault.

“You know a lot about robots, don’t you?” asked Sabrina.

“Just fixing them. It’s nothing like making a new one.” I told her.

It’s been about a week now that Sabrina started hanging out in this robot maintenance bay during the later part of the day. She’d just turned twelve, with a pretty, oval shaped face and long dark hair she kept pulled back. She still didn’t have much of a figure though her breasts were growing.

I glanced at Sabrina and caught her looking at the spot where the Mr. Handy had been resting while I’d worked on its arm. She seemed to be looking sad. “What’s up?” I asked her.

“It’s Ryan.” she answered, not bothering to look up at me.

“Boy troubles?” I prodded.

Sabrina nodded.

“So what’s wrong?”

Sabrina turned and looked at me, eyes wide in disbelief as if I’d said something impossible.

“I spend a lot of time in here.” I told her, tossing the last wrench into my tool box and securing the lid. “Not like I know all the details of your life.”

“Don’t you see it?” she asked me.

“See what?”

Sabrina’s incredulous look seemed to get even more exasperated. Finally she pointed to her breasts. “These!” she declared.

Honestly I couldn’t figure what was wrong. I shrugged.

“Ryan told me I got funny looking breasts.” Sabrina finally said.

Okay, I gave her budding breasts another look. Maybe a bit on the small side, like her, more pointed out than a gentle roundness you’d expect for a developing girl. But then, like I mentioned, she’s twelve. When it came to our bodies and growing up the teachers and doctors say we’re all different, grow at different rates, and all differently. I remembered girls my age having breasts like Sabrina’s, or smaller, fuller, more rounded, etc.

“I think they’re nice. They’re just fine.” I told Sabrina.

The girl put her hands down. “They’re not fine. They’re weird.” she pouted.

“Okay, so why’s this opinion of Ryan’s so important?” I asked.

“He’s like the cute boy in class.” Sabrina told me. “I get to thinking about…” Her voice trailed off and I noticed she pressed her thighs tightly together.

Cute, huh? I wondered if she actually told him he was cute. Boys his age aren’t exactly all that accepting of being called cute. Cute is for babies, girls, dolls, and the like. When you’re about to start the teenage years, boys aren’t cute. At least, most of us don’t think that.

But I decided to skip that subject with Sabrina, for now. “And you’re kinda curious about sex with him?” I asked.

“My stomach feels all twisted, and…” She blushed, looking away from me.

“You start feeling a little wet down there? Like you’re about to pee yourself?”

Okay, the surprised look Sabrina gave me kinda surprised me. Not like it was something we hid from, well, everyone. I’d known since I was five, at least, that a boy’s penis got big and stood up and girls got wet between their legs before they went someplace so the boy could stick it into her.

“Okay, forget about Ryan. He can’t see what he’s gonna miss in you.” I told her. “He’s clearly forgotten what the teachers tell you about your bodies at this age. So your breasts are a little pointed, just wait a few years and they’ll fill out nicely. I mean, look at your mother’s breasts. They’re not pointed now, but they might’ve been when she was your age.” I gestured for Sabrina to step closer, and though she sniffed she did. She was more than a foot shorter than me, just about the right height to rest her head against my chest, and I put an arm around her to hold her closer to me. She felt warm and soft against my side, and as she rested her head against me I could see her cleavage, the smallness of her breasts, so tempting…

“You think I’m pretty?” Sabrina asked me.

“Of course.” I told her. It was the truth, and Sabrina was looking down at my crotch so it was kinda hard for her to miss my hardening penis. I brought my other hand up, touching her soft breast just next to her nipple, circling the edge of the areola. Sabrina inhaled sharply at my touch, turning her gaze to look up at me while my hand slipped over her breast, feeling the softness of her flesh against my fingers. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open just a little, and about all I was doing was just cupping her breast in my hand.

Sabrina turned into me, forcing my arm around her as she put her arms around my waist, crushing her little breasts into my stomach, and my penis got pushed up to get pressed between us. I put my arms around her fully, holding her close. I could feel her breathing change, heard her sniff, and pretty soon felt her crying as well. If she was feeling up to it, her breasts were so close to…

“You stink.” Sabrina declared.

“I’ve been working hard all day. What’d you expect?” I put my hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. “If it’s that bad I’ll go take a shower.” I told her, slipping from her embrace.

At the back of the robot maintenance shops is a small shower. Supposed to be used in case someone get set on fire or something, and there’s a few toilets in the room as well (the stalls having been long removed) but they’ve pretty much evolved into general use for those who work with the robots now. Kinda easier to get the grease washed off before having to walk through the atrium and down past a residential block. The place was empty right now, so I just walked up to one of the showers and turned the water on. Before I could take the bar of soap from the cup beneath the shower controls I saw Sabrina walk right up to me and turned her back so she could lean against me. My penis was still hard and now was pressing up into the small of her back. The water wasn’t too hot as it came down over us, and I reached around to cup her breasts in my hands.

“Ryan’s a jerk.” Sabrina finally declared.

“Seems like he is.” I agreed, lifting her breasts and giving them a supple squeeze. I got a little moan out of Sabrina for this.

After a little bit of this Sabrina turned around to regard me, especially my erection.

“It’s all yours, if you want it.” I told her.

She seemed a little hesitant at first. After just looking at my crotch for a little bit she finally, tentatively reached out to touch my testicles. Sabrina’s touch was light, tender, like she was afraid she could easily hurt me. I said nothing as I watched her, her gaze intent on my penis as her fingers slowly slid up, brushing over my shaft before Sabrina finally wrapped her fingers around me. She moved slowly, gliding her hand up the length of my penis, and her light touch was really enticing my erection to get harder still.

“Will it hurt?” Sabrina asked me, looking back up at me with wide eyes while she slowly fondled my penis.

“It could.” I honestly told her, reaching over to turn off the shower water. “If you’re nervous or tense your body will tighten up and it will hurt.” I knelt down, my penis slipping from her grasp. “It may not seem simple, but just don’t think about it.” I told her, reaching up to cup a breast with one hand while I looked her in the eye. “Just think about how good this feels and let your body do the rest.”

Kneeling I was about eye level with Sabrina, so it was easy to lean in just a little to briefly touch my lips to hers. She didn’t pull away, and though the kiss was brief I saw that dreamy look on her face as I pulled back.

I squatted down more, bringing myself more in line with her chest. Her breathing was quickening, her chest heaving as I held her breasts in my hands. I was pretty sure she was going to grow big. Her mother had good sized breasts too, and thinking about it she had a very nice cleavage. Sabrina’s breasts were still parted more, still too small to really have any kind of cleavage, but all the same I brought my face closer to her chest, lightly kissing her between her breasts. I heard her gasp at my touch and she pressed her hands over mine. Slowly I planted little kisses over to her left breast, her flesh soft and supple to my lips. Sabrina had pink nipples that were just about her flesh tone, and my lips were slow to kiss her, lingering on the edge of her areola. When my lips pulled away from her breast I gave her nipple a lick, a flick of the tongue, and Sabrina gasped. She whimpered as my lips pressed around her nipple, sucking just a little.

My lips parted from her breast with a soft pop. I glanced up at Sabrina, catching her eye and smiling just a little before turning my gaze down. She was breathing heavily as my other hand slid down the front of her body, down one leg and back up between her thighs. Her crotch was still hairless, puberty not yet showing itself here, and Sabrina gasped again when my fingers pressed up between her legs, rubbing against her labia. She was so soft, so very warm, and quite moist at least. She staggered just a little, spreading her feet apart a bit as my index finger rubbed her crotch. I wiggled my finger a little, slipping inside…

“No!” Sabrina suddenly cried out. I was quick to pull my hand away from her crotch.

Sabrina dropped down, her arms around my neck and shoulders as she practically crashed her lips into mine. I managed to catch her, hold her as we kissed, and she put a leg around my waist. She was quick to sate herself with this kiss, and as she held onto me with one arm and leg she took my penis and guided it to her crotch. I let her do this herself, holding me and rubbing my glans up between her legs before she managed to figure out…

I think she was a little anxious, her hymen was very tight as my penis forced its way into her, and she hissed her discomfort. But more than just my glans got pushed in as she forced herself down on me, her pussy forcefully parted to make room for my cock as she slowly filled herself with me. I looked to Sabrina and saw her clenching her jaw against the pain she must be feeling. My hands found her butt, and I held her, drawing her attention back to me. She looked like she was about to start crying again.

“I said it could hurt.” I told her.

Rather than try and pull me out, to jump up and do something, Sabrina latched onto me all the tighter, putting both of her legs around my waist. I held onto her the best I could as I got both legs underneath me, sitting on my heels while Sabrina held onto me, my hard cock still shoved up inside her.

I started us off slowly at first, a gentle rocking of our hips to shift my cock inside her a little. Her body was so tense, her hymen clenched around my dick so tight I was afraid she couldn’t get wet enough for anything to feel good. I could feel my glans shifting back and forth inside her, and Sabrina did lustfully moan just a little as I clenched her butt with my fingers. “Think about how good this feels.” I whispered into her ear, hoping that some part of this did feel good, my hard dick stirring up her insides, her small breasts crushed against my chest.

And maybe she did. It seemed to be a while before Sabrina figured out her own rhythm, gently lifting herself up a little before settling back down again. The more she did this the more she seemed to relax, the more intense her moaning became, and the warmer she felt around my cock.

When she slipped just a little bit more, just a bit up along my hard shaft, Sabrina gasped. I could feel it too, how wet she was becoming, that little bit of warm nectar as it managed to seep down my cock when she slipped back down me again. It was just a bit easier for her the second time, and I felt her body tremble in raw pleasure.

“That’s it. That’s it.” I whispered, feeling Sabrina start slowly grinding her hips into mine, “Just like that. Whatever makes you feel good.”

Little by little Sabrina slid a bit more along my cock, and more and more her tight pussy was feeling better as it pressed around my cock. I firmly held onto her butt, helping lift her up each time.

“I think… I’m gonna… gonna…” Sabrina panted, ragged breaths with each plunging thrust of my cock. Her legs had a spasm and she clung tightly to me with her arms, my cock plunging deeply into her hot pussy. I could feel her body clenching, the walls of her vagina clamping down around my cock. She twisted her hips about, rubbing around my hard shaft. “I’m gonna pee…” she cried.

“It’s okay. Don’t fight it.” I told her, squeezing her butt and lifting her up a little by myself, leaning back a little to get a bit more of my cock to slip inside Sabrina. I did this a few times, feeling the pressure beginning to build up in my scrotum as her tight pussy came back down around my cock. Leaning back some I embraced Sabrina, and she managed to help rock herself over me. She had gotten so wet now that some of her nectar had managed to dribble out, a warm trail of wetness slowly worked its way over one of my balls.

My body curled back, driving Sabrina down and my cock deeper into her tiny body. Hot cum exploded inside her, my mind going blank in pure ecstasy as her pussy milked my cock for all of my seed. I felt her fingers digging into my shoulders as more hot liquid seeped out of her pussy, my lustful moaning mixing with hers as we held each other.

We sat there like that, panting and basking in the afterglow, Sabrina impaled on my softening penis as the mixed results of our sex slowly dribbled over my crotch.

“That feel good?” I softly asked, my mouth just inches from Sabrina’s ear. She didn’t say anything, but I could feel her nodding her head.

My hands slid from her butt, one staying at the small of her back and the other hooking over her shoulder. After a little bit Sabrina let go of me, carefully standing up, my penis glistening with her wetness after it slipped free from her body. Just as carefully I got my feet underneath myself to stand.

I turned the hot water back on, and we shared another shower. I think Sabrina liked how I fondled her as more than once she pressed her back to my chest and put my hands on her breasts. After we got rinsed off and dried we went to one of the cafeterias for dinner together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit short, but it turned out to be something that just came out quick.

School’s dumb. I already learned how to count and add and subtract and stuff, and I get fractions, but this trigo-stuff’s just stupid. No one uses it, so why do we need to know it? Don’t ask a grownup, they’ll just say you need to know it or the dumb old “Because I said so.” line that’s just as dumb.

Once class was out me, Kevin, and Willie practically ran out of the room. We had to go up a set of stairs to get into the atrium, up and around two more levels and hurry through a rec room just to get to another hallway with a set of stairs to get to the baseball room. But Mrs. Canfield had kept us in class too long and a bunch of high schoolers already had a game going. We all groaned when we saw the scoreboard, one-to-nuthin’ in the bottom of the first. It’d be hours before we could get to play. We’d have to be with our parents for dinner and then it’d be too late to play. No way we’d be able to get to any of the other baseball rooms either. They were just too far away.

“So what’re we gonna do now?” asked Kevin.

“Maybe the game room?” Willy suggested.

“I don’t know. I’m tired of checkers and Blast Radius.” I said.

“We could get one of the terminals instead.” Willy said. “You nearly got the top score on Zeta Invaders last time.”

I just shrugged. It was better than doing nothing but sitting around and listening to one of the eighth graders recite poetry. Gladys wasn’t as good as she thought she was. Actually poetry was pretty dull. All girly stuff about flowers and perfume.

“What’s wrong, boys?” a girl asked. Well, not quite a girl. She was old, like fifteen old. Also another boring topic Mrs. Canfield kept talking about in class, the changes our bodies were gonna do. We knew all about it. Girls got breasts and everyone started growing hair between their legs. We saw it all for as long as I could remember. Even when things were weird, like how this girl, Melissa, had curly blond hair on her head but the hair she had between her legs was as black as Willy’s. I didn’t need Mrs. Canfield telling me every puberty class that it could happen. It’s like starting every math class with a reminder that two plus two equals four.

“Nothing you’d understand.” Kevin quickly answered. Willy and I nodded in agreement.

“Bet you’re wrong.” Melissa said. “Bet you’re upset because you can’t play baseball right now.”

“Yeah? Well, what’d you know about it?” I asked.

“I wanted to hang out with Stanly, but he’d rather play down there.” she told us.

“He’s lucky.” Kevin said.

“Well, I know something fun we can do.” Melissa told us. “Actually, I wanted to do it with Stanly, but I can show you if you’re interested.”

“What is it?” Willy asked.

“You gotta come with me if you want to know.” she replied, and with that she headed out of the baseball room.

Okay, if it was going to be fun I was in. If it was something dumb then I could just go somewhere else. Maybe the game room had some free terminals where I could play Zeta Invaders until dinner.

Kevin and Willy followed me as I followed Melissa. She skipped right on through the rec room we’d gone through and out into the atrium. From there we went down to the ground floor and into the gym. Usually there were a lot of older boys in here, all grunting and sweating and doing stuff that looked boring. Why pick up something heavy just to put it back down again? Stupid.

“Okay, you said it’d be fun, but this room stinks.” Kevin said.

“Oh, we’re not here to work out.” Melissa said, turning to face the three of us. She seemed happy, big smile and all. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at us. Something about that made me feel a bit warm.

“You three haven’t started noticing girls yet, have you?” Melissa asked.

“We notice them all the time.” I said. “In school, on the residence floors, in the pool…”

“No, no, no.” Melissa interrupted. She turned to look at me and stepped up closer. A lot closer. She was taller than the rest of us and when she was right up in front of me I had to look up at her because her chest was almost in my face. “I mean _notice_ them.” she said again, speaking softly. “Like you want to be close to them. Hug them.” She leaned down, really close to me and whispered, “Kiss them.”

My heart was racing. I don’t know why, but it was. She took my hand, still smiling, as she placed my fingers on her breast. It was soft, and warm, and a bit squishy. I inhaled deep when I felt her touch my balls.

“Whoa.” Kevin gasped.

“How’s it feel, Nick?” Willy asked.

“Warm and… soft.” I softly said. I was too nervous to do much. Like if I did anything I’d scare Melissa or someone would find us or maybe I’d wake up and this was all a dream…

Melissa knelt down, sat down on her heels, and I couldn’t keep my hand on her breast. Her touching my balls felt nice, and it was making my dick hard. When I looked at Willy and Kevin I saw their dicks were hard too. She leaned in closer to my crotch, lifting my balls up and everything, and kissed them! I didn’t know what to say, what to think, things feeling soft and wet down there, and the end of my dick was peeking out.

“Such a nice little cock.” Melissa said, and before I could think of something to say she stuck my dick in her mouth!

So that’s what some of the grownups were doing. I’d seen this before, a girl down with her face in a guy’s crotch. And whoa, her mouth felt good. And she was actually licking my dick! I could feel it as her mouth pressed around it, sliding back and forth.

“C’mon Nick, what’s it like!” Kevin asked.

Melissa’s mouth popped and she said, “Let me show you.” And she didn’t hesitate to put Kevin’s dick in her mouth. I watched as her head bobbed back and forth, her mouth doing the same thing to Kevin’s dick, in and out, in and out.

Willy wasn’t left out, either. After doing Kevin for a bit she sucked on Willy’s dick too.

And boy she’d gotten us hard. Our dicks were all stretched out, the heads all popped out, and Melissa licked her lips as she kissed my dick again. Kevin and Willy were beside me, and while she sucked on my dick she held theirs in her hands, running them back and forth like she did her mouth. Her tongue felt good, weird but good. When they got their turn with her mouth Melissa would stroke my dick the same way.

I was starting to wonder what else was supposed to happen when I felt something. Melissa’s head was bobbing back and forth in front of my crotch, her lips pressing all around my dick when I think I felt something heavy in my balls. We all kinda grunted. Maybe Kevin and Willy felt something too. Melissa kept at it with my dick in her mouth, moving faster. She stroked their dicks faster too.

Something, I don’t know… Popped? Burst? It was like something good feeling shot up from my balls and through my dick. Almost felt like I was gonna pee, but this was different. I felt Melissa’s tongue pressing on my dick, all the way up to the end as she actually swallowed it! It couldn’t have been pee. Pee stinks. You can smell it in the toilet before you flush. But oh wow did her tongue feel good as she licked all around my dick.

I think whatever it was also came out of Kevin’s and Willy’s dicks. Something white and goopy looking. There wasn’t much of it but I could see it splattered on Melissa’s breasts.

Melissa kissed the end of my dick when she stopped sucking on it. Grinning she looked up at us. “Now wasn’t that better than baseball?” she asked.

“Uh… Yeah…” I panted. Wow, I felt like I’d just ran a home run a few times. And I was standing the whole time!

Standing back up Melissa said, “Well, if you’re not too tuckered out yet I think we should take a shower.” Still grinning, she winked at us. She winked at me. “It’ll be fun.”

I don’t know what she had in mind, but I think she knew what fun was.

Kevin and Willy were right behind me as I followed her into the shower next to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, forgot to work this into the work, but the boys in this are all 10. Might've thought it'd be a bit more obvious that they're younger, but one never knows.


End file.
